The Road to Royalty -VRMMO Game-
by Remare
Summary: Welcome to the Road to Royalty. A Virtual Reality Massively Multi-player Online Game. Exploring this expansive world , a race to true royalty was announced. Join our main character and his team on his quest for riches and fame. Will he make it on this dangerous road? will he get the mare he needs? will bad luck stop stalking him... probably not, his misfortune is our paradise.
1. Ch1 Let's Load up a Lag less game

The Road to Royalty

_Chapter 1 - Let's Load up a Lag less Game_

The dawn of virtual reality had finally arrived. Every stallion, mare, colt, and filly had attended to hear the grand opening speech. It was given not by Princess Celestia, but her sister, Princess Luna. What a glorious speech it was.

"We welcome thee, my little ponies, to the grand opening of new gaming technology. 'Unicorn Co.' has worked diligently and given us a new world of gaming to explore. May we present to you, 'The Road to Royalty'."

Cheering rang out from the crowd that rocked the plaza as many hooves hit the ground in applause.

_Now you might be wondering, why Luna, a royal princess, was announcing a game… surely you jest._

_Gamer Luna, who has beaten 'Forward Unto Dawn' in record time, topped the rankings in 'Haylo', is a champion racer in 'MareoKart', beaten 'Touhou' on lunatic without dying once, and beaten every 'I Wanna Be the Mare', out there!_

_ How could you not-_

The crowd settled down as she held up a hoof to continue.

"Now as thou hath heard, the game's day is three times longer than our own and your body will receive a full rest while you partake in this thrilling adventure." The crowd let out a few shouts of happiness as Luna continued, "With this thou has time to partake in many things in your natural eight hours of rest, let my nights bring joy and comfort to spur your new days along with a well rested body."

The crowd was about to rile back up and-

"But, as it is a game, remember to play in moderation." Princess Luna warned.

Parents in the crowd looked at their foals with a knowing eye.

_Yeah, that right there, I'm definitely __not__ following that one._

Princess Luna's smile edged up slightly as she scaned over my section of the silent crowd… did she just?

Her regal eyes locked in on my location, like an eagle and its' prey, one thousand miles away.

Nope not gonna…  
She winked…

...

…

…

…

Her smile transformed into a smug grin.

_Well folks, see you on the moon._

She then looked away, as if to let me stew in my fate.

A small drop of liquid pride formed on my left eye and I'm happy to report, there are no yellow puddles outside today.

After that moment of silence she speaks up again.

"Now, 'Unicorn Co.' has a special surprise for everypony." Luna proceeded to motion her hoof over the crowd. "Anypony, who is able to ascend to royalty, as there may only be one, will receive ten-percent of the company royalties from the game."

The whole crowd gasped. Just think of all the bits! As the announcement sunk in, a few worried faces appeared when they thought of a certain competitor.

"Not to worry, my little ponies, for this fun competition is for you to enjoy and prosper in, thus, let the game begin."

The cheering from the crowd was deafening.

_Ugh, I think I need new ears._

Even the filly next to me was shrieking in excitement. Every pony was moving in mass to get started. The race was on and I was ready... right?

_Three years later _

Ugh,I wasn't ready at all.

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

"Hello? I have a delivery for a Mr. Arctic Wind, is there anypony home?" Announced a cute muffled voice from the other side of my door.

"Hold on a sec." I replied, as I went to open the door.

"Okay." returned a cheery reply.

When I opened the door a bubbly gray pegasus mail mare greeted me.

"Are you Mr. Arctic?" She said looking at her clip board, with one steady eye.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Sign here please," she hoofed me the board "To receive your package and complementary muffin."

I quickly signed my name with a wing. "I've been waiting three years for this."

The mare just smiles at me and checks her clipboard. With that done, she points to a pony sized package beside her.

"I hope you enjoy your package, Mr. Arctic."

"I sure will," I smirked, "thanks for bringing it out here."

The mare saluted with a goofy grin, "All in a days work for 'Derpy Mare Mail Express Delivery'!"

She then proceeded to ruffle around her bag and produced a muffin. She placed the muffin in my hooves and gave me one more goofy smile.

"Have a nice day and enjoy the, 'Triple Supreme Splice Banana Slice Split Sundae Muffin'!"

As she turned around to leave, I made a quick deceive decision.

"Hey!"

I took out four bits, no, three bits, and tossed them.

She turned and managed to catch two. The other bit... it bounced off her muzzle.

"Thanks again."

She scooped up the lost bit. Then she smiled and waved as she flew away.

"That was an investment that I can afford." I thought, turning to retrieve the package.

Hmmm, this package is big, good thing I already prepared my game room. As I started dragging the package inside, I thought about my situation.

It was three years to this day, October tenth, two thousand thirteen, that this game came out. I happened to be there, but couldn't buy it at the time. After the announcement the whole area was hectic. Like avoiding soccer moms on Hearth's Warming Eve. I don't ever wanna re-live that... ever!

I stopped in my game room and ripped off the packaging. Standing before me, was the Crescent Moon. A sphere shaped machine that utilized illusion and dream walker magic. It was powered by 'Wub Thunder' technology. A combination of unicorn and pegasi work. It was an amazing piece of equipment.

"Heh, time to set her up."

I took out the instruction manual and got to work. The set up is a bit complex, enough to make me waste thirty minutes at least. That was _extremely_ annoying.

I took a look at the finished product. It was a big sphere, but flat on the bottom. In the middle there was a door to walk into. On the ground around it were a few metallic boxes. They had wires that connected the thunder lines to power the machine. The inside was hollow and only contained a buttons panel.

Really now… everypony I know has one of these. It took me _three years _to get one of them. Namely, I had to save up some bits to buy it. Ten-thousand five-hundred and _sixty-nine _bits! How did everypony have enough money for this thing?!

I know I'm poor, but that's just too much for a spur of the moment purchase. It's a life time investment, is what it is. I may be late to the starting line, but I will get those ten-percent royalties.

I resolutely step for- "gahh" My wing shoots out to steady me and bangs into the Crescent Moon, which i just setup. Did I really just tip on that?

"Gahhhaa," I dropped to the floor with a thump. I cradled my wing and blew on it. "Bucken Nightmare Moo-"

I suddenly stop rolling in pain, as something I missed catches my eye. There, in my discarded packaging, sits a letter with a royal seal.

"How did I miss that?" I asked nopony in particular.

I limped my way over to the letter and ripped it open. Ahh, stress relief, I think I'm feeling better already. The letter, which was wide open, only had one line of text.

"Play in moderation"... all color drained from my muzzle. Yeah that's right, I'm feeling real gray right now...

I raced around my house like a mad stallion and closed all windows. I exhausted every single annoying light and dashed into my Crescent Moon.

"Heh, that's right," I said into the dark, "you can't stop me."

A loud clanging noise sounded from right outside, my left window. I grinned madly and pressed the top button on the panel. The Crescent Moon door closed. "Show me the BITS!" I shouted as the machine hummed to life.

I lost feeling in my hooves, as my senses were sucked outta me. I sat like that for a few seconds, until a female voice rang out.

"Your ires and vane scan confirms you are a unregistered user. Would you like to create an account?"

"I've waited three years lady, why would I ever say no?"

Out of no-where, a regal alicorn I've never seen steps into my vision."You may call me Selena."

"Sure." I replied… Feels weird talking without a body.

"Now please name your avatar."

"Aang." I reply smartly

"Sex of-"

"Course I'd love some." I quickly interjected…

The room got colder all of the sudden… What, when did I get feeling back?

"Select your gender, stallion, mare, or other." she continued, seemingly unfazed.

"Do I even dare to ask why they have 'other' as a selection? Hmm, may as well pick mare and extort as many stallions as possible. "It's all about the bits!" I declare. From this day forth, no bit left behind… _especially the naughty bits._

-Cough-

_Oh yeah,_ "Male, Bi-petal hairless creature." I joked

"Okay."  
"Wait, wha- WHAT THE BUCK is THAT!?" I kid you not, a hairless two-legged creature from foals nightmares appeared before me.

"Are you sure of your-"

"NO, can you even imagine, something that, that ugly? Ugh, no _no _NOOO._"_

"Thank you and enjoy your time in 'The Road to Roy-"

"Cancel, rest, back, return, abort, delete, crush, _kill_ , destroy, _swag_"

"Heh." The alicorn's sly grin gleemed menacingly in the room.

Really, she just, ugh. I have the worst luck.

.

"Lets just get this over with."

"As you wish."

That disgusting hairless thing vanished into thin air.

"Name you Avatar." She stated once more.

...Nope "Umm, A-Arc- Arcadia Skies."

"Select your gender." She sites with a re-worded statement.

Must resist female part and questioning their moral integrity of 'Other'... It better not be a futa. "Male" I answer finally.

An array of creatures appear in-front of me, as she continues her speech.

"'The Road to Royalty' has twenty seven races currently. You may select your race from the primary ten races, sub races may be found later on. Do you request a summary on them?"

"Whoa thats a lot, I wonder about those playable ones though. Hit me with that list." I request.

" Earth Pony - Strong with high endurance. Ten percent resistant to physical attacks. Ground type. "

" Pegasus - Very dexterous. High speed and are ten percent resistant to wind magic. Flying type."

" Unicorn - Weak body, strong magical ability. Ten percent resistant to all magic. Magical Ground type."

" Changeling - Has the ability to transform and change name. Stats are taken from form copied, with penalties. Magical Flying type -changes with forms-."

" Zebra - Alchemy and potion masters. twenty percent self-usage potion effectiveness. Ground type."

" Griffin - Dextrous warriors. Ten percent more damage when attacking from the air. Flying type."

" Minotaur - Overwhelming attack damage and little dexterity. Racial skill Overclock - Twenty percent more damage for twenty seconds or until a skill is used for one-hundred thirty percent increased damage. Ground type."

" Donkey - The savvy trader. Passive trade bonus. More bits selling and discount buying starts at ten percent. Increased carrying capacity. Ground type."

" Dragon - Two subtypes - Flying or Ground- Four leg movement speed increase one-hundred percent. Both fire immune- Except Hellfire -pure damage-. Fire breath and ten percent resistant to magic and physical attacks. Flying or Ground type."

" Bat Pony - The lords of the night. Twenty percent boost to all stats at night- Twenty percent weaker during day time. Night Vision. Flying type."

I sat there, slack jawed. " Amazing." Was all I could get out.

"Select your race please."

"Ahh, too much for me to think on right now, I'm late enough as it is. I'll be a pegasus, stick to what I know and experience it through my own eyes."

A model of me appeared before me. Whoa it's weird looking at your own body from this angle. My cyan coat, wild a black mane and tail, all put together with my brown eyes. They stared back out at me… creepy. It's like I'm not the real me. No mirror could ever do this.

"You may alter your appearance"

"Oh? I guess I could make myself twenty percent more handsome. I would get all the fillies. Yeah that would probably attract too much attention. Uglier? Why the hay would anypony do that?"

"No, just me."

"Please select starting kingdom and city."

Ohhh, I've got this."Kingdom of Squee, City of Oakvail"

"Please enjoy you time in 'The Road to Royalty'… Oh."

"Huh?"

"Luna says 'Hi'."

My eyes grew wide at this. She's watching me.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo-"


	2. Ch2 Once Upon a Time in Oakvail

The Road to Royalty

_Chapter 2-Once Upon a Time in Oakvail_

_Hey, I think I remembered what pain feels like now! Not pleasant, not pleasant in the least, really, how can some ponies find it appealing? Ugh, now remember how I was screaming my head off as I finished my character?.. Wellllll that's not the first thing you want to do when you log in._

"Noooooooo-!" I screamed, while I registered that I had unlocked a night stalker whom was watching my every move. The feelings I had lost in character creation suddenly returned in full force. First sense, that returned was sight. I went from being saturated in pure darkness, to staring straight at the sun…. "Gaahhhhaaaa" Needless to say, my eyes were kinda toasty.

"What the hay, Celestia, trying to blind me, much?" I complained.

The second thing I can remember is the sound… _so many sounds_. Some mare was screaming her head off, not to mention, she had a opera house lungs. Shattered glass was an understatement. _Ohhhh yeah, did I happen to tell you about that speeding carriage? That was getting louder by the second. _

"-noooooooooo- Ack" -Crack- . I'_m hit, pegasus down! I haven't even started flying yet… Well now I am, right into that tree over there, on course with my muzzle._ -Crack-

_Hhmm, Applewood is tasty_."oww-bonk-, oww-bonk-, oww-bonk-," Oh look, the apples have joined me, in threes.

"Achievement unlocked, I got lunch!" _Well, I hope I did at least._

My sweet mistress of darkness greeted me once again. _I think she did this on purpose._

…

…

…

"Hey" _Huh, I heard a voice._

"Are you ok?"_ Why no, I'm not_.

"Here take this" _No thank-_

-Splash-

_OOoooOOhhh, that's so cold._ "Ahhhhhhhhh, I'm up, I'm up!" I desperately gasped.

It took a few seconds for my vision to return to me. _The scene before me reminded me of the day when my Derpy investment went horribly wrong. Broken cart, check, destroyed products… _

"Oh noo, all my food is all_ ruined_!"Cried out a distressed female voice, _check._

_Now for the pony who has taken all of that damage._ I looked around for him and saw a full green health bar, in the left side of my vision. _Nope nop_- "oowww, oww,_ owww._" a sharp pain in my head blindsided me. It hit me after I tried to look around, _oh yeah, that pony, was me… Check._

Now for the final element of chaos, an explosion, or random flash fire. I sat there, zoning out and waiting for the last element to spark… hmm, nothing happened.

"-re you even listening to me?"

My eyes drifted over to the voice that was probably addressing me. It was of female nature, and gave off a distressed tone. I looked at her as she tried to assess the damage. Her eyes frantically examined my whole body for any signs of bleeding or bad damage, I assume. She relaxed as I seemed to be physically okay and looked in the eyes.

I returned her gaze in that bedroom eyes manner. "So, do you like what you see?" I snarked.

Her orange eyes widened, as she stepped back once. I looked over and saw a light blush on her brown cheeks, but after a moment, she adopted a smug look.

"Yeah," She said as she came forward and lifted a hoof. "I really like your mane," She flicked her hoof through it and laughed.

I know, I must of really had a goofy look on my muzzle right then. That one combo line made me enter 'scrunch-off battle mode'. She trotted around behind me and tried to help me get up.

"Come on now, don't keep sitting there; you're making the locals nervous." She informed me, motioning around us.

Sure enough, everypony there that I made eye contact with looked like they were going to stare me into submission. _Ohh yeah, I think I should go._ The mare pulled me up, led me through

the crowd, and around a few corners. We trotted around some new area, I didn't really pay attention to our erratic movements any more. We turned one last corner and she waved me over, before ducking into a bar. I looked up at the sign, 'The Wooden Harvest Inn'.

I trotted inside, wary of any searching eyes. _I don't think I want somepony from that wreck following me, ugh, what a disaster area._

"Hello, good traveler." Hailed a voice from behind the counter. "Welcome to the 'Wooden Harvest'."

I looked at the big red earth pony and nodded in greeting.

"The name's Cliff Hanger, and I own this here Inn." He slapped the counter and continued. "Come, stay a while for a nice treat, the food service here will really leave you hanging on the edge of your seat."

He let out a hearty laugh and I cringed at his pun. I walked passed him, into the bar area to look around. I noticed my guide had seated herself by a far wall and trotted over. The cringe I had still hadn't changed in the slightest. As I sat down, the brown pegasus mare- _Yes, she has wings_.- shot me a questioning glance.

"So, I'm guessing you're new around here?" She mused. "What a way to make a memorable first impression."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Yeah, it was a doozy."

She smiled, "Well how about we make some new impressions. My name's Midnight Desire, and you?" She gestured a hoof at me.

"Arcadia Skys." I stated promptly._ To me, her name sounded laced with trouble._

"Sir Arcadia.. Skys..." she tested it out on her tongue, "I like it, it has a certain high class ring to it."

A orange coated mare suddenly waked up to our table. "Pardon, 'ahm your waiter, Orange Puzzle, what can I do ya for?"

"Fifty bits." I chirped.

She recoiled, "What in tarnation is that spose ta mean?" she said, sounding confused.

"Ah, never mind, ughhh." I picked up a menu. "I'll have an apple turnover."

"Alright, and you missy?" Orange addressed my companion.

"The Pinkie Surprise."... as soon as Desire got those words out, the whole bar went silent.

Orange stated sweating nervously and asked, "Ya sure there missy? I'd honestly recommend something else."

"Why of course, darling, I wish to expand my horizons." my companion elegantly stated.

"Well if'n you say so." Our orange waitress trotted away, calling out, "Suds! Get the soap en' mop bucket. It's about ta get messy!"

_So, that now leaves us to our previous conversation._

"My my, what service." she stated idly.

The rest of the bar's conversations all turned into hushed whispers.

Desire waved a hoof at me, "So tell me, what are your plans for this evening, if you don't mind me asking?" she inquired.

I scrunched up my muzzle, "You're just going to ignore that, are you?" I made a show of scanning the bar's crowd.

"Ha, _everypony_ would want to share a few words about the _most beautiful mare_ they've seen in their lives." she stated with a flourish of her hooves.

The bar crowd let out a chuckle, and if _anypony_ was listening closely as I was, they would have heard Orange's voice in the background, "Ain't no pony got time fer dat." Which was then drowned out the sound of the crowd's responding laughter, revamping.

"But enough about that," She continued, oblivious, "What are you going to do? Being so new and all."

_I was going to have to get my bearings soon, so I might as well think out loud._ "I'm going to beat this race and win those royalties. The first thing I'm going to do is hunt an-"

"Hold on Arc, one does not simply trot out of Oakvail!" She looked at me with a fierce look in her eye, "There are procedures that need to take place, you have to stay for one week, until the Goddess, Selene, can finish blessing you and the adventures guild gives you, a adventures license."

"What? But I was gonna- _Ah to chaos with it,_ I don't want to fall behind anymore than I already have." I said, crestfallen.

"You really should plan for these things, Arc." She chided me. "Have you at least thought about raising your stats?"

I looked up at her and replied, "Of course, I was going to, when... I leveled."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should know that you can raise stats through daily work. Here, let me see your stats."

_Really, now she wants to see my personal stats? Meh, I just started, I've nothing to hide yet. "_Sure, might as well frisk me too."

"Hmpf."

I picked my head up and faced the bar.

Status window

Name- Arcadia Skys Type-Neutral

Level - One Class - None

Title - None Fame - Zero

Health - One-hundred fifty-one Mana - Two-hundred twenty-nine

Strength - Twelve Dexterity - Twenty

Intelligence - Eight Wisdom - Ten

Stamina - Ten

Leadership - Zero Luck - Zero

Offence - Zero Defence - Zero

Resistance to Magic - Zero

Ten percent resistance to wind magic

"Hmm, it seems your intelligence is great, you actually made it to an eight." She snarked at me.

I shoot her a glare,"How witty of you." I responded deadpanned.

"Why of course darling, I'm a perfect ten." She waved a hoof at me, "But you are so _dexterous_, you could do _wonders_ with your mane."

_Okay, that makes no sense at all. How can being dexterous have anything to do with manes? _Right when I was about to voice my thought, Orange decided to return.

"Alright y'all, the foods nice and hot." She said while walking over. "Ah hope you two can handle it."

She placed our plates down, my apple turnover looked _gorgeous_._ It has that flakey crust, a sweet smell wafting off it, and it's huge._ The food takes up the whole plate. _Oohh this is gonna be good. _I put the loop fork on my hoof and get ready to dig in.

"Oh my, that looks wonderful." Desire compliments.

I look up from my plate, about to reply, when I spy her plate. What I saw… to say the least, was pathetic. The plate was dressed up like one of those nobility snobs dinners. The outside ring was a few greens, mostly broccoli, shaped into a smile. A few garnishes were set around it here and there. Then in the middle sat the main dish… A single pink, perfectly square, cube.

What? Thats not even a full meal! I thought looking around.

I took a little more notice to my surroundings. Orange, after setting that plate down, had apparently backed away.

"Ya-ya'll enjoy your meal now, your check's on that there table." She informed us.

I looked down at the paper check and _froze_. _I don't have any bits yet._ I shot a quick glance at Desire. _Screw chivalry, I'm as broke as a rock farm funding parties._

My companion took notice of my glance and saw me looking at the check. A few drops of sweat formed on my muzzle, as I waited for her to speak. She blinked, I pointed with my eyes to the offending paper, she blinked again. I let out a groan, she blinked once more, I opened my mou- "OOOooohhhhhh." She finally responded. I relaxed, figuring she knows I don't have any bits yet, problem solved.

"That's the cutie mark I've been looking for!" she exclaimed in excited revelation.

My irises shrunk to pin pricks. _You've gotta be bucken kidding me!_ I turn to face her direction, as red veins joined my white eyes. She had trotted over to some random orange unicorn stallion, with a _totally unique_ cutie mark. It was some _stupid_ sword crossed over an hour glass.

I _almost_ slammed my hoof on the table in outrage… _Wait, why don't I just do that?_ I raised my hoof an-

The stallion saw my eyes staring into his soul and fled the scene. Desire turned around with a smik. "Why darling, what ever are you doing?" she asked smartly.

"What am I doing!? What are _you-_ doing!" I almost screamed.

She spun around sideways and tossed some bits at Orange… who was hiding behind that stallion, who had just ran for his life. "Why, paying for dinner of course." she stated smugly.

My anger dissipated, like I was shot with an arrow, and was replaced with embarrassment, as my hoof floated downwards. Desire trotted back over and sat down. "You're hardly a stallion really, if you are getting so angry over nothing." She picks up her hoof fork and declares.

"Let us enjoy this gorgeous meal."

I started poking at my apple-turnover. The crispy flakiness crumbled just right and it stuck to the fork. The first bite was so divine. Eeer, yeah, it was that awesome. A bit of my embarrassment started to fade away. I looked over at my companion's so called 'dinner'.

She was slowly eating her greens with a slight flush to her face. "This dish is absolutely splendid." she stated a bit short of breath.

I shrugged, I don't know why everypony was so worried about it. We both seemed to be enjoying our dinner. _I know I really am. _I dove right into destroying the outside of my turnover. Due to present company though, I restrained myself to eating with more manners, rather than a wild hungry beast with its' only prey for the whole week. _I haven't had food this good in a while._ I looked over to see Desire slide the pink main cube past her lips.

The result was almost instant, as she finished swallowing it. Time stopped, the bar's crowd gasped. _Were they waiting for this?_ Desire's eyes went wide, her coat changed pink and then swiftly to red, she started sweating bullets the size of Celestia's fat flank- _I mean really that thing's __HUGE_-, then her body expanded and contracted. _Man, this was definitely weird._

This was _too_ weird for me, I had to say something,"Hey, I just met you… But THIS," I wave a hoof in her direction franticly,"is crazy!"

Steam hissed out of her ears and she compressed back to a normal, more flushed state… the floor was drenched. Desire slowly rose up in her seat, mane hanging down, emphasizing her figure, as her coat shone glistening with sweat. She looked at me with fire blazing behind her half-lidded eyes. She opened her mouth and hot breath came out in a huff, all the way across the table. "Theres other ways, that you can pay me for dinner," she licked her lips,"maybe."

-Gulp- "Oh boy, _I'm on the edge_."


End file.
